1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices for swimming pools and concrete, and in particular, to a device for cleaning rust spots, calcium deposits, etc. from swimming pool walls and concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-ground swimming pools are sometimes formed of concrete, gunite or plaster (generally referred to herein as concrete). Algae stains, metal stains, and calcium scale often build up on the walls of swimming pools. Some stains may be removed with a brush or rag, but persistent stains such as calcium scale are more difficult to remove. If the swimming pool becomes extremely stained, it is well known to drain and "acid wash" the entire pool. This typically includes scrubbing the pool walls with a diluted mixture of muriatic acid and water and sometimes the use of bleach. This, of course, is highly undesirable because tens of thousands of gallons of water are wasted by emptying the pool, and muriatic acid is dangerous to work with. In addition, in-ground swimming pools are structurally designed to be filled with water, and when they are emptied there is a danger that the hydrostatic pressure underneath the pool can cause the pool floor to crack.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for a cleaning device for concrete swimming pools, patios, paths, driveways and other concrete structures that can effectively remove stains, and is easy to use and avoids the necessity of draining the pool.